degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Summertime
Summertime is the first and second episode, an hour-long season premiere of Season 13. It will air July 11, 2013. Summary A few lucky Degrassi students are bound for a once-in-a lifetime romantic trip to Europe, accompanied by some new fresh faces. Main Plot Maya is looking to play it cool and put the past behind her, but things heat up when she makes a questionable judgement call and winds up banned from the trip! Sub Plot Clare thought her summer would be a bummer with Eli off in New York City, but the Europe trip on the Horizon promises sunny skies ahead, as long as her cancer results come in negative. Third Plot Adam got an awesome summer job at Degrassi's Kids Camp, but his beach babe Becky is Florida-bound for the next two months. He's insecure about being apart and wonders if time and distance will kill their relationship. Trivia= *Stephen Stohn revealed that it will premiere as a one hour episode. *The original names for this episode were "Baby One More Time" & "Are You Gonna Go My Way", but they were merged and renamed to "Summertime". *The title of this episode is named after "Summertime" by George Gershwin. *This episode takes place during summer vacation. *This is the fifth episode to take place during summer vacation. The prior four were School's Out!, Mother and Child Reunion, Degrassi Takes Manhattan, and Nowhere to Run. *This is the first appearance of Zoe Rivas, Miles Hollingsworth III, and possibly Winston “Chewy” Chu. *In this episode, the majority of the characters take a trip to Paris. *Alli, Jenna, Connor, possibly Maya, Tristan, Zoe, Miles, and Chewy are all confirmed to go on the trip to Paris. *Drew, Dallas, Adam, and Imogen run the Degrassi Panther's Summer Day Care as of this episode. *Becky and Luke take a trip back home to Florida in this episode. |-| Gallery= 941103_10152255155334119_1826857914_n.jpg clurrsfabmilktits.jpg mayabeingfabwithtristan.jpg mayaworkinit.jpg thatnewbmiles.jpg zoeonabus.jpg Summertime.jpg Alli and.....?.jpg Aviary_Photo_130169368726316260.png Aviary_Photo_130169295567687248.png Cap10.jpg Cap5.jpg Cap13.jpg Alli .jpg Degrassi-premiere-party.jpg Degrassi-Preview-Clip.jpg tumblr_mphg3xHyCI1rqvcsso1_500.jpg Season 13.png Maya and tristan season 13.png cxvgdfgt.jpg dfgfrtg.jpg dsf3w4.jpg dsfre.jpg dsre.jpg errw43.jpg fghtr.jpg ftg4e5rt.jpg gfdte.jpg gh65i.jpg ghrft6.jpg ghty.jpg mbjhy.jpg rty754r6.jpg sd43fsf.jpg szewr.jpg t76567.jpg tytyl;.jpg uhi7t6.jpg |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo *TeenNick Promo:Your High School *New TeenNick promo *TeenNick Promo: Five Reasons |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Supporting Cast *Justice James as Rock Dallas *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres *Vanessa Morgan as Vanessa *Janick Hebert as Madame Jean-Aux Currently Unknown *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin |-| Links= Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 13 Episodes Category:Season Premiere